


En casa

by Giny04



Series: En casa [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak y Bashir vuelven a casa después de los acontecimientos de “A la sombra del purgatorio” y “A la luz del infierno”. Traducción del original inglés <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10108"> "Home" </a> de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260"> mrs260 </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	En casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108) by [mrs260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260). 



**Título** : En casa (Segunda parte de la serie [“En casa”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/35271)).  
 **Autor** : [mrs260](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260)  
 **Traductor** : [giny04](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04)  
 **Tipo** : [ "Home" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10108) de [ mrs260 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260) **Pareja** : Julian Bashir / Elim Garak.  
 **Categoría** : vinculado a episodio.  
 **Resúmen** : Garak y Bashir vuelven a casa después de los acontecimientos de “A la sombra del purgatorio” y “A la luz del infierno”.  
 **Clasificación** : MA (18+), slash M/M, sexo explícito entre hombres.  
 **Notas** : Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal. Me niego a llamar a Julian “Julián”, lo siento.  
 **Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad):** Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto [ "Home" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10108) escrito por [ mrs260 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260), quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) y el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son propiedad de Paramount Pictures Inc.

  
**EN CASA**  
( Segunda parte de la serie “En casa”)

Era bueno estar de nuevo en casa. De nuevo en la miserable estación donde muy pocos le trataban sin desprecio o sospecha. ¿Cuándo se había convertido este lugar en su casa?  
La respuesta era simple: se había enamorado allí.

Julian estaba al final de la sala atendiendo las heridas de Worf. Parecía exhausto, pero todo un profesional, como siempre, charlando con su paciente -que en este caso respondía con todo el humor de una carcoma -, curándole con compasión y eficiencia.

Garak hizo un gesto y sonrió mientras le miraba. No habían estado solos desde que ambos se hubieran declarado su amor y debían haber pasado ya horas desde entonces. Todo el placer que Garak sentía ahora era el que la simple visión del joven doctor en casa, haciendo lo que había nacido para hacer, le proporcionaba.

Y lo cierto era que estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo, de modo que Garak se marchó sin interrumpirle con su despedida, aún sonriendo levemente.

 

~~~

 

Se duchó, se cambió y fue a al bar de Quark´s para pasar allí la tarde. La hija de Dukat le estaba esperando.

Le abrazó por un momento de forma afectuosa, desconcertándole con el gesto tan bajorano y cuando, al fin, se sentaron a la mesa, dirigió un dedo burlón en reprimenda hacia la joven:

\- Querida, hemos hablado ya de esto.

Ziyal le miró a los ojos:

\- No voy a pedir perdón por estar feliz de ver que estás a salvo – y Garak asintió aceptándolo -. ¿Encontraste a quien estabas buscando? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Sí – murmuró renuentemente.

\- ¿Vas a hablarme de ello?

Sintió que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba a la inocente e inquisitiva cara de la muchacha. ¿Cuántas veces Julian le había mirado de aquella manera mientras tejía sus mentiras? Julian, por lo menos, tenía la experiencia suficiente como para no creerle:

\- Me prometí a mí mismo no mentirte, querida – dijo sencillamente.

Su rostro se torció por un instante en una mueca sardónica.

\- Podrías decirme la verdad – indicó.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?

Casi se rió abiertamente mientras ella repetía la misma frase que Julian había utilizado la noche anterior. ¿Había sido la noche anterior? No importaba. Respondió a su pregunta:

\- Soy un viejo egoísta que necesita tu amistad demasiado como para arriesgarla en una cosa tan movediza y subjetiva como la verdad – explicó – y en este momento, además, no soy la única persona involucrada.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió con afecto, mostrando visiblemente su curiosidad. Suspiró con alivio.

El resto de la tarde la pasó con ella conversando sobre lo que había visto y hecho mientras él se había ausentado. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que no había interactuado con el pseudo- Bashir durante su ausencia y de que no había tenido noticia de la sustitución.

Finalmente, cerca de la hora de la cena, el doctor emergió de la Enfermería junto con el Jefe O´brien, y cruzaron el Promenade hacia el bar de Quark´s.

El médico, obviamente, había dormido en algún momento de la tarde. Su postura era enérgica, su rostro brillaba y sus ojos, antes de un tono pálido y leve a causa del agotamiento, ahora se habían oscurecido hacia un marrón vívido.

\- Una partida de dardos – estaba diciendo O´brien cuando se acercaron -. Puedes comer con Garak mañana. ¡No te he visto en un mes!

Garak miró a Ziyal para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado al Jefe y era obvio que la joven no lo había hecho. Sonrió.

\- Querida – le dijo -. Debo dejarte. El doctor Bashir y yo hemos planeado pasar la tarde juntos.

\- Claro – dijo ella presionando la palma de su mano contra la suya y, suspirando, añadió: - Estoy contenta de que estés de vuelta.

\- Yo también – respondió, y luego tornó su atención hacia los dos humanos.

\- Garak – le saludó a regañadientes el Jefe.

\- Jefe – respondió Garak con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Listo para irnos, Garak? – preguntó el doctor silenciosa, casi tímidamente. Garak aprobó con un gesto de su cabeza antes de que el doctor añadiera: -. Miles, te veré mañana. Gracias – y apretando el brazo del otro humano, se dispuso a marcharse. Garak fue con él.

\- No se lo has dicho – observó Garak. Obviamente el Jefe O´brien hubiera sido mucho más hostil con él si hubiera sido informado.

\- Y tú no se lo has dicho a Ziyal – contraatacó Julian, a lo cual Garak respondió afirmando con un gesto -. No quería discutir con él hoy. Además, sé cómo eres sobre tu privacidad. Si se lo digo a Miles, la estación entera lo sabrá en veintiséis horas.

Garak rió entre dientes:

\- En el caso de Ziyal, me temo que hacérselo saber implica decirle que has estado en el Cuadrante Gamma los últimos treita y siete días. Prefiero que no lo sepa.

Julian afirmó.

\- ¿Te importa que vayamos a tu cuarto? – preguntó mientras se adentraban en la zona residencial de la estación, intentando que el comentario pareciera casual.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno... Estuve antes en mi habitación y nada estaba donde lo dejé el mes pasado – dijo temblando el joven -. La idea de esa cosa en mi espacio privado, rebuscando entre mis cosas... Es un tanto desconcertante.

Garak recordó la sensación de frío escalofriante al encontrarse con el amigo que había dejado atrás, y tuvo que contener su propio temblor. Envolvió al joven con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Era obvio que no estaba sólo desconcertado.

\- Por supuesto que podemos ir a mi cuarto, querido.

\- Gracias. Miles va a ayudarme a ponerlo todo en su sitio mañana, pero hasta entonces prefiero no tener que pensar en ello.

Sonrió, dejando su mano vagar por la cadera de Julian.

\- Créeme, será la última cosa que tengas en mente.

Julian se ruborizó deliciosamente, pero en lugar de esconder su mirada, miró a los ojos de Garak con valentía.

Sus ojos - se había percatado Garak - no eran de un solo color. Eran marrones y verdes salpicados de color teja y ámbar. Nadaron en la luz del vestíbulo, brillando con travesura y deseo. La respiración de Julian comenzó a acelerarse cuando Garak le besó, y el cardasiano pudo sentir la sutil presión de una erección parcial sobre su muslo.

El calor destelló en sus nervios y trajo a Julian hacia sí, besándole con más fuerza. Julia gimió suavemente y succionó su lengua.

Se separaron por un instante, jadeando, y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

\- Y ¿por qué no puede saber Ziyal que he estado en el Cuadrante Gamma? – preguntó Julian como si nada hubiera sucedido y a pesar de que respiraba con dificultad.

\- Porque os habéis hecho amigos – respondió Garak.

El humano se detuvo de nuevo, literalmente boquiabierto durante un instante. Luego se recompuso y añadió imparcialmente:

\- Ah, ya, ya veo.

\- Sería cruel decirle que la persona con la que ha comenzado una amistad era un impostor, y que la persona en sí...

Julian tosió y miró con timidez absoluta:

\- Lo siento. No puedo evitar estar celoso – miró de reojo a Garak con una sonrisa tentadora -. Estoy seguro de que me caerá bien, de que no te me robará.

\- Me alegro de oirlo.

\- Sólo una cosa más... – Julian se atrevió antes de entrar en la habitación de Garak.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó amablemente el cardasiano. El joven estaba mirando con nerviosismo hacia la habitación como si esperara encontrar a algún merodeador al acecho en alguna esquina.

\- Odo probablemente tiene cámaras de seguimiento aquí.

\- Oh, sé que las tiene – dijo Garak tomando la mano del joven y besándola -. Pero he desactivado todas las cámaras del buen Gerente. No tienes por qué preocuparte por el voyerismo de los subgerentes bajoranos.

\- Bien – dijo Julian colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Garak y, mirándole a los ojos, murmuró: -. He estado esperando esto todo el día.

Garak sonrió, manteniendo una mirada insípida:

\- Yo también, querido – y con un pequeño esfuerzo escapó del abrazo concediendo un último beso sobre la delicada frente de Julian.

Observó que el brillo se había esfumado de los ojos del muchacho.

\- No sucede nada, querido, te lo aseguro – dijo apresuradamente. Julian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con cautela al comprobar que su pregunta había sido respondida sin haber necesitado siquiera plantearla. Garak indicó la cama.

\- Quítate la ropa, doctor, ponte cómodo – invitó.

Julian comenzó a desnudarse obedientemente, aunque le miraba con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y tú?

Garak sólo sonrió:

\- Todo en su momento, querido.

Julian terminó de desnudarse y se sentó a los pies de la cama, apoyándose sobre sus manos en el lecho con aire de infinita y divetida tolerancia. Miró a Garak expectante quien, por su parte, consiguó controlar la expresión de su rostro con verdadera dificultad.

\- Acuéstate – le sugirió, controlando su voz difícilmente a pesar de los años de entrenamiento. Julian obedeció, sonriendo -. Cierra los ojos.

Los ojos de Julian se agitaron, las oscuras pestañas acariciando las doradas mejillas. Garak dejó escapar un suspiro, permitiendo que el deseo se mostrara en su rostro, asimilando cuanto veía ante sí: El largo y esbelto cuerpo de Julian abierto ante sí, su piel de caramelo convertida en un rosa suave, oscureciéndose en un tono más oscuro en el área de erección, larga y esbelta. A la tenue y cómoda luz parecía como si hubiera sido esculpido en oro y ébano, y el calor hacía que su piel brillara.

Las manos de Garak deshicieron los cierres de su ropa, y se desvistió silenciosamente.

\- Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza – murmuró.

Julian obedeció de nuevo:

\- ¿Vas a atarme, Garak? – preguntó con una sonrisa, y Garak vió que temblaba levemente.

\- No – desnudo, se dirigió furtivamente hacia la cama, planeando sobre el humano que estaba moviéndose suavemente intentando el contacto. -. Me vas a obedecer porque lo quieres y no porque estés retenido físicamente.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Julian con voz callada.

\- No te muevas – ordenó Garak - ... a no ser que quieras que pare.

El minúsculo retorcimiento cesó:

\- ¿Puedo hablar?

Garak rió entre dientes:

\- Nunca se me ocurriría intentar silenciarte – murmuró con afecto -. Además, en cualquier caso, el intento sería fútil.

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Julian con sarcasmo.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo – sonrió Garak.

Julia gimió:

\- ¿Cuándo empezó a serme la irritación excitante? - Garak sólo sonrió -. ¿Cuándo vas a tocarme?

\- ¡Ah! Ésa es una muy buena pregunta, mi querido docor – se inclinó colocando sus manos a escasos centímetros sobre el pecho de Julian -. ¿Puedes sentir esto?

Una pausa y un jadeo:

\- ¡Sí! Lo siento, Elim – dijo suavemente, y empezó a arquear su cuerpo hacia las manos de Garak. Pero Garak se alejó:

\- No, no, querido. ¿Quieres que pare?

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces, espera.

Julian volvió a ponerse cómodo sobre la cama:

\- Lo siento – susurró jadeante.

\- No importa. Ahora – comenzó -, ¿dónde está mi mano?

\- Sobre mis labios – dijo Julian tras una aguda exhalación.

\- Bien – sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Julian como si lo estuvieran acariciando y Julian gimió, conteniéndose.

\- Eres la criatura más hermosa que he conocido nunca, Julian. Llevo queriendo tocarte mucho tiempo. Me imagino tu cuerpo bajo el mío, entregándote a mí...

\- ¡Sí! – siseó Julian con urgencia.

\- Pero, primero – murmuró Garak –, tocaré tu pecho, jugaré con mis dedos con tus pezones, te acaricieré el estómago, los lados... – inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Julian con cuidadosas caricias que no llegaban a rozarle mientras hablaba de ello -. Acariciaré tus muslos, te tocaré entre las piernas...

Julian gimió nervioso.

\- Elim, por favor…

\- ¿Dónde está mi mano?

\- Por favor – casi lloró Julian -. Entre mis piernas, por favor, tócame ahí – y comenzó a arquear su espalda aunque pronto cesó en su movimiento.

Garak movió su mano sobre el cuerpo de Julian.

\- ¿No preferirías que te tocara aquí?

\- ¡Sí!

Garak movió su mano aún más arriba, sobre el estómago del joven:

\- Todavía no. Si eres bueno.

\- ¡Elim! – gruñó Julian.

\- Fuiste un despiadado en el cuadrante Gamma. ¿No merezco mi venganza? – y Julian gimió -. Después, pondré tus largas y hermosas piernas sobre mis hombros y meteré tu pene en mi boca – y sus manos se deslizaron sobre la parte superior de los brazos de Julian y susurró en su oido -. ¿A qué sabes, querido?

Julian se estremeció y trató de contenerse, pero comenzó a temblar en el intento.

Garak se permitió a sí mismo tiritar, intentando no elevar su voz:

\- Dime a qué sabrás cuando te corras en mi boca.

\- Yo... yo... – Julian había perdido toda coherencia. Gimió desesperadamente, temblando sin control. Sus lloros llegaron a un tono febril y Garak se inclinó sobre él para contemplarle.

\- Quiero que te corras ahora, Julian.

Julian gimió de nuevo. Arqueó su espalda agarrando las esquinas de la cama mientras derramaba su semen sobre su vientre y su pecho.

Era realmente bello en aquel estado, aún húmedo, sus músculos tensos, llorando de placer. Garak le observó, aturdido por el cálido rubor en su propio cuerpo, asombrado de que Julian se le hubiera mostrado en aquel estado, de que sus palabras hubieran provocado todo aquello a ambos. Él mismo lanzó un gemido cuando derramó su propio semen sobre el pecho de Julian.

Por un largo momento, simplemente, quedaron así, respirando. Julian aún estaba temblando a causa de su esfuerzo y, finalmente, Garak se echó a su lado, exhausto, y el humano le agarró en un abrazo.

\- Elim – le susurró antes de besarle.

El beso fue largo, lento y satisfecho. Cuidadosamente Julian exploró sus crestas, sus escamas y la suave y tierna piel de ambas. En respuesta, el cardasiano acarició la suave textura del escueto cuerpo en sus brazos.

\- Te quiero – dijo Julian.

\- Y yo a tí – respondió Garak -. Pero no debes esperar escucharlo a menudo. Creo que las expresiones tan directas son....

\- ¿Humillantes?

\- Difíciles – corrigió Garak -. Por no decir meras nimiedades – sonrió con su sonrisa más misteriosa -. Además, querido, es inútil pretender que valoras la honestidad. Te encanta resolver los rompecabezas que te ofrezco.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Julian. Reprimió un bostezo: -. Cuando me levante. ¿Continuamos esta conversación mañana?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Garak. Julian acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Garak, apretando su cuerpo al suyo en la angosta cama.

En unos minutos ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

 

~~~

 

Se despertó sintiéndose no frío sino muy frío. Julian había estado dando vueltas durante la noche y había tirado las mantas al suelo, y ahora yacía apretujado a su lado con un brazo y una pierna como casualmente echados sobre él, como si hubieran estado durmiendo juntos de aquella manera miles de veces.

Julian se movió con un gemido suave, besó su pecho con adormilada alegría y, de pronto, echó a correr plenamente despierto:

\- ¡Odernador! ¡Hora!

\- La hora es 8:45.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – el médico saltó al suelo y se introdujo en el baño.

Garak sonrió con pereza hacia la deliciosa imagen: su joven compañero corriendo desnudo por su habitación, con el cabello enmarañado tras el sueño, el pecho pegajoso con semen seco de ambos, blanco nacarado y azul celeste.

Se levató lentamente, dirigiéndose al baño donde Julian estaba limpiándose con rapidez en la ducha.

\- Por favor, no me digas que tienes turno en la enfermería tan pronto.

\- He quedado con Miles a las nueve. Vamos directos a mi habitación. Después iré a la Enfermería para leer los informes del último mes – dijo Julian saliendo de la ducha y besándole con afecto -. Me temo que no tendré tiempo para comer hoy. ¿Quedamos para cenar?

\- Claro – agregó Garak -. ¿A las 20:00 horas?

Julian afirmó con un gesto y entusiasmo:

\- Vendré a buscarte aquí, luego vamos al Replimat. ¿Te parece bien?

\- No se puede argumentar contra la tradición – enfatizó Garak, mirando con diversión al joven ajetreado, conversando como si no estuviera medio desnudo. Era realmente asombrosa la confianza que le tenía. Y a juzgar por la falta de incomodidad que Julian mostraba, era como si estuvieran comiendo en el Replimat.

\- Bueno, hablamos esta noche – dijo Julian, y se colocó la camiseta (parodia de uniforme de la Flota Estelar que era, sin duda, el último uniforme) – sobre cómo queremos comportarnos en público y en privado, esas cosas.

\- Hasta esta noche, entonces – respondió Garak empujándole para darle un beso -. Que tengas un buen día, doctor.

Julia sonrió. Recordó su primer encuentro con el cardasiano:

\- Que tengas un buen día, señor Garak. Me alegro haber hecho un nuevo amigo tan interesante hoy.

 

 

\--------- 

 

 

\- Has apagado mis aparatos de monitorización.

 

Garak sonrió sobre su zumo Rokassa.

\- Buenos días, Gerente. Estoy bien, gracias – miró al metamorfo que acababa de sentarse a tomar su desayuno habitual -. ¿Usted?

Odo expresó su indignación con un gesto, y añadió:

\- Pensé que tú y yo habíamos alcanzado un tipo de punto muerto en lo concerniente a los micrófonos en tu cuarto.

\- Habíamos – agregó Garak.

\- ¿Y qué ha sucedido?

\- Anoche me encontré en compañía de una tercera persona que deseaba mantener nuestro encuentro en privado.

\- ¿Y cuándo comenzaste a referiste al doctor Bashir como “tercera persona”? – preguntó Odo.

\- De verdad, Gerente – dijo indicando y simulando interés en sus huevos -. Si sabe todas las respuestas, ¿Por qué plantear las preguntas?

\- Sencillamente por curiosidad sobre qué os hizo sentir a vosotros dos de pronto la necesidad de tal privacidad. Es una cuestión de seguridad de la estación.

\- ¡Ah! El oficial de alto rango y el ex- espía que acaban de volver de territorio enemigo de pronto conspirando en privado – murmuró Garak conspiratorio - ¡Muy sospechoso!

\- Precisamente.

\- Bueno, por mucho que me guste una buena conspiración, no estábamos haciendo nada que le interese. Estaba, simplemente, intentando convencerme del mérito de Keats.

\- ¿He de imaginar que no fue lo suficientemente convincente?

\- Oh, los argumentos del buen doctor me habrían convencido plenamente si no se hubiera centrado en un poema sobre un bote de aceite de oliva – Garak sonrió con suficiencia -. "'Pero siempre amarás y será por siempre hermosa”. De verdad, Gerente, ¿ha escuchado alguna vez una sandez tal?

Odo le contempló con cierto entretenimiento.

\- Nunca – tomó un trago de Raktajino -. Dime, ¿por qué una discusión sobre poesía require la desactivación de mis aparatos de monitorización?

\- El doctor Bashir ha pasado demasiado tiempo en custodia. Deseaba completa privacidad por una noche. Tu… meticulosa vigilancia de la estación significa que sólo existe un lugar donde sé que no tendrías ningún micrófono escondido – dijo Garak inclinando su cabeza en una discreta disculpa -. No estaba tan preocupado de ti como de tus subgerentes. No volverá a suceder... – y sonrió tímidamente – a no ser que tenga algo que esconder.

 

~~~

 

Garak sonrió cuando la puerta sonó. Julian había llegado dos minutos tarde: lo suficiente para que Garak se irritara, pero no para que fuera rudo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – gruñó abriendo la puerta.

\- Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas importantes que hacer – dijo Julian dando una zancada para adentrarse pasando al lado de Garak.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Regenerar los arañazos de las rodillas de la milicia bajorana? ¿O quizás escuchar el sonido de tu propia voz?

\- Por lo menos yo no arreglo pantalones para especies que una vez conquisté – devolvió Julian -. Para tu información, he tenido que volver a colocar el hombro del Jefe O´brien en su sitio.

\- Los problemas y tribulaciones de la medicina de frontera – dijo Garak con aire de superioridad.

\- Nada comparado con las decisiones de vida o muerte que ha de tomar a diario un sastre – concluyó Julian el cortejo apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Garak: una rendición entre iguales.

\- Mi querido doctor, veo que empiezas a entender.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No hay nada peor que una crisis en la moda – Garak le regaló la más inocente de sus sonrisas y Julian sonrió.

\- Intentaré recordarlo.

\- ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! Mira lo que le sucedió a Tain el día en que se puso ese horroroso conjunto.

\- No culparía a su ropa – objetó el médico.

\- Querido, ¿viste bien qué llevaba?

\- Garak... – Julian le miró con afecto, con tono escéptico e incitador.

Garak besó la curva de sus labios:

\- Muy bien – murmuró el sastre -. No insisto más en ello.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Julian indicando hacia la puerta. Garak asintió con la cabeza y realmente le pareció divertido cuando el doctor dijo:

\- Después de tí.

Se sentaron ante la cena abundante y Julian le sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos abriéndose con júbilo.

\- He oído que anoche estuvimos discutiendo sobre la Oda de Keats a una urna griega.

\- Por supuesto, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Normalmente mi memoria es realmente aguda pero anoche… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Expresé mi desagrado para con el verso : “Pero siempre amarás y será por siempre hermosa”. Pensé que era una baratija superficial, en contexto.

\- ¿Te importa recordarme el por qué?

\- El amor no reside en la eternidad, como implica Keats – dijo después de una sonrisa -. Cambia, crece; el amor es vacío y superficial si no puede animar o, al menos, permitir el crecimiento de las personalidades involucradas. Keats defiende el estancamiento, no el amor.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar algo realmente aterrador? – murmuró Julian.

\- Siempre.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Eso es realmente alarmante – Garak agarró su brazo suavemente -. Es mucho más fácil llevar una relación si estamos de acuerdo en lo más básico.

\- Sí. Lo primero es lo primero – Julian miró deliberadamente a la mano sobre su brazo -. En público, creo que deberíamos ser discretos. Esto está bien – cogió la mano de Garak en la suya -. Algo más sería arriesgarnos a algo violento.

\- Sin duda – sonrió Garak -. Tu cultura tiene un código de caballerosidad, como también la mía. Sugiero que nos adheramos a esos códigos en público – Julian le miró sorprendido y un poco avergonzado por haber sido cazado, pero sonrió y asintió.

\- En privado, bien, me prometiste enseñarme las sutilezas del cortejo cardasiano, y tú parece que has perfeccionado el coqueteo humano – Julian se sonrojó -. Usaremos cualquiera según nos apetezca... ¿suena razonable?

\- Lo que decidamos emplear cuando nos apetezca...

\- Totalmente. Entonces... ¿A quién se lo decimos? – dijo Julian de pronto -. Estoy indeciso sobre si decírselo a Miles. Lo odiará, gritará, me dará una charla... hoy estaba furioso porque pasé la noche contigo. Está horrorizado por el hecho de que puedas herirme, y no puedo convencerle de que no lo harás a no ser que tengas que hacerlo.

Garak sintió cierta conmoción al comprender que el joven humano había adquirido el conocimiento de su caracter y motivos.

\- Debes admitir que “No me matará a no ser que tenga que hacerlo” no es precisamente una frase tranquilizadora – enfatizó el cardasiano con una sonrisa.

\- No tiene ni idea de cuánto te preocupas por mí. Quizá si lo supiera se sentiría mejor – especuló Julian, pero de nuevo, con un gesto: -. O quedará más convecido de que quieres lavarme el cerebro – y finalizó con tono abatido.

\- Está en tu mano, querido. Es tu amigo, no el mío. No debes dejar que mi intenso deseo de ver su cabeza explotar te influya.

Julia rió.

\- Explotará, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que tendré que decírselo. Odio mentir – y bajó la mirada hacia sus espárragos -. Se lo diré en privado al capitán Sisko, pero extraoficialmente. No quiero que los servicios de inteligencia de la Federación nos acosen. Por cierto, ¿el incidente aquel de las luces apagándose en aquella cámara?. Nunca sucedió. No voy a darle a Bajor o a la Flota Estelar las instrucciones sobre cómo torturarte – y acuchilló sus espárragos mientras sus ojos ardía en los de Garak con una protección repetina, intesa. El pecho de Garak se tensó en respuesta.

\- Gracias.

La expresión de Julian volvió a suavizarse, y agarró la mano del cardasiano.

\- De nada – y volvió al tema anterior -. No tengo ningún problema en decírselo a Dax. Odo... ¿quieres decírselo a Odo?

\- Si no lo sabe todavía, sí. A Ziyal también, cuando hayan pasado un par de días.

\- Yo se lo diré a Leeta personalmente. Es mi ex-novia, tiene el derecho a saberlo directamente de mí. Creo que el cotilleo será la forma más eficiente de que lo sepan los demás.

Garak miró al joven, consciente de que debían existir dos personas a las que habría pensado decírselo. De hecho, Bashir nunca las había mencionado:

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No tenemos buenas relaciones. No he estado en casa en tres años – la expresión taciturna de Julian motivó a Garak quien dejó que el tema concluyera. Volviendo su atención a su plato, sintió la mano de Julian sobre la suya -. No estoy avergonzado de ti, Elim. Lo estoy de ellos.

Garan sonrió con empatía: Si pudiera haberlo evitado, hubiera preferido que Julian nunca hubiera conocido a Tain.

\- Lo entiendo.

 

  
~~~

 

Terminaron de comer y se retiraron, esta vez al cuarto de Julian.

\- Miles se ha discolado el hombro intentando ayudarme a mover esto – dijo indicando sofá -. Era lo ultimo que teníamos que hacer, pero ahora está torcido. ¿Puedes echarme una mano?

Colocaron el sofá en la posición correcta y luego se sentaron juntos. Julian se acercó.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente esta noche? – preguntó el joven humano.

\- ¿Quizás un poco de felación? – sugirió Garak, ofreciendo la más inocente de sus sonrisas. Julian se sofocó.

\- ¡Garak!

\- ¿Preferirías que no?

\- ¡Sí! Quiero decir, no. No es propio de ti ser tan directo – Julian era un carmesí, pero reía -. Me lo prometiste anoche. Supongo que sería rudo por mi parte rechazarlo.

\- Totalmente imperdonable – agregó Garak -. Además, nunca respondiste a la pregunta que te hice anoche.

\- Estaba esperando a que la curiosidad te llevara a buscar la respuesta tú mismo. Tú y yo tenemos gustos diferentes después de todo.

\- Hmm – dijo besando suavemente al joven médico. Julian se derritió en sus brazos, retorciéndose contra él con urgencia, intentando llegar a las crestas de su cuello a través del alto cuello de su túnica. Dejó que el humano luchara con las hechuras cardasianas mientras desabrochaba el uniforme de Julian, le quitaba su camiseta y empezaba a besar su cuello.

\- ¡Elim! ¿Cómo se quita esto?

Garak sonrió, lo desabrochó con lentitud mostrando a Julian cada paso, y luego se la quitó. A continuación, se deshizo de la camiseta térmica que llevaba siempre en la estación, y se sintió sorprendido por el calor del ambiente en el cuarto del joven.

Julian sonrió contento ante su expresión:

\- He cambiado los parámetros ambientales de mi cuarto. Los he devuelto a las condiciones originales cardasianas. Deberías haber visto la cara de Miles.

Garak pudo imaginárselo. Sonrió con suavidad y luego besó de nuevo al joven.

Al fin, llegó el turno de los pantalones de Julian, luego de sus botas, de sus calcetines y de su ropa interior. Garak besó lentamente su pecho, parando en los pequeños y acaramelados pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente y obteniendo un gemido de Julian.

\- Dios, Elim – y el cardasiano paró para despojarse del resto de su ropa. Luego Julian susurró: -. Vamos a la cama.

Entraron en la habitación contigua y Julian se echó en la cama trayendo hacia sí a Garak. La cama era más ancha que la que habían compartido la noche anterior y ofrecía más comodidad y más posibilidades. Garak reanudó su actividad besando el pecho de Julian.

\- No – murmuró Julian, y Garak le miró -. Quiero darte mi boca yo también – y empujó un poco a Garak para poder acomodarse.

Garak volvió a su tarea, pero con la estimulación añadida de la boca de Julian acariciando cada cresta de su pecho y de su estómago sintió la urgencia. Pronto su boca estaba a la altura de la desadornada y rosa erección de Julian. Paró un instante, simplemente respirando su esencia, imaginando cómo sería lamer la humedad de su punta. Julian gimió suavemente.

\- Elim...

Con delicadeza puso una de sus manos en la base del pene de Julian para sujetarlo, y con su lengua lo rozó. Julian, mientras tanto, había perdido la paciencia mientras se apresuraba a tomarlo en su boca. Gimió ante la extraña sensación, la húmeda y fría boca a su alrededor, la vibración mínima de la garganta de Julian cuando gemía felizmente.

Gimiendo, besó el pene de Julian, lamiéndolo con delicadeza. Su sabor era salado, pero agradable. Acarició los testículos e introdujo el pene del humano en su boca.

La sensación provocó que Julian diera un grito ahogado, y doblara sus esfuerzos. Garak se esforzó por mantener la cordura, relajar su garganta y tragar contra la dureza fría que se hallaba en su boca. Lentamente comenzó a chupar y pronto sus ritmos se sintonizaron, aumentándose poco a poco hasta que Julian comenzó a gemir ininterrumpidamente y corcoveó sus caderas ampliamente. Con una mano buscó a Garak y agarró las crestas del cuello y las apretó con fuerza. Garak casi lloró cuando el calor de su cuerpo se derramó en la deseosa boca de Julian. Un instante después blanco y salado semen llenaban su garganta.

Quedaron así unos instantes hasta que Julian se incorporó para acostarse junto a Julian. Entonces el joven bostezó y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Garak miró al reloj:

\- Las 23:00.

\- Hora de dormir. Tengo un informe que discutir con Sisko a las 9:00 – Julian pestañeó -. ¿No estás cansado?

\- Lo estaré dentro de poco. Te guardaré hasta que te duermas y luego me dormiré.

\- No necesito que me guardes – murmuró Julian con afecto después de reírse, y luego se acomodó en el hombro de Garak.

\- Me estaba refiriendo a la respuesta evolucionaria post-coito cardasiana. Guardamos a nuestras parejas de los predadores, y dormimos sólo cuando es seguro hacerlo.

\- Oh – bostezó Julian -. Qué dulce.

\- Me allegro de que apruebes mis instintos – dijo Garak sardónicamente.

\- No todos ellos. Pero este me gusta. Buenas noches.

 

 

~~~

 

  
**FIN**   
**Mark**   



End file.
